


Bad Hair Day

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas has a bad hair day, Alex decides to help. It works as good as you´d expect.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Bad Hair Day

“Your hair looks sad.“, is the first thing Alex says to Thomas, when he gets to work on Monday.

Thomas glares at Alex, while he walks up to him, and raises his hand to touch his hair.

“Don´t you fucking dare.”, Thomas says, pushing Alexander´s hand away.

He steps around the smaller man and starts walking towards his office. He notices Alex trailing behind him and sighs.

“Don´t you have work to do?”, he asks, trying to sound annoyed.

Alex smiles at him.

“Actually, I don´t. I´ve written everything Washington needs for this week, and he won´t tell me what I should write for next week. He said something about unhealthy working hours.”

They enter Jefferson´s office and while Thomas puts down his bag and shrugs out of his jacket, Alex slumps down onto the couch, stretching like a cat.

“And why are you here? Go flirt with Eliza or something.”

Alex rolls his eyes.

“I´m bored. Also, I wanted to talk with you about the press conference we´re talking at today.”

Thomas curses under his breath, absentmindedly touching his hair.

“When is this press conference again?”, he asks, interrupting Hamilton, who is talking about god knows what.

“In about 3 hours.”

Thomas curses again, and gets up, grabbing his bag and jacket.

“Get out, I have something to do, and I don´t want you in my office, doing weird things.”

Alex smiles at him again, and gets up, walking past him out of the office. Instead of walking off to annoy anyone else, though, he waits for Jefferson to lock the door to his office.

“Where are you going?”, he asks.

“I don´t know why that´d concern you, but I know you won´t shut up and leave me alone, before I tell you, so; I´m going to buy some product to get my hair to cooperate again.”

He hopes that Hamilton will be satisfied with that answer, but he really should know better by now.

“I´m joining you.”, he announces, and Thomas can´t help but groan.

“You´re not.”

\--

Half an hour later they are standing in front of a large shelf full of dozens of different hair products, both equally lost.

“What about this one?”, Alex suggests, taking a pale violet bottle and showing it to Thomas, who huffs.

“If you think I have “golden, wavy hair” then sure, let´s use this one.”

Alex pouts and puts it back where he got it from.

“If you don´t want my help, then you shouldn´t have asked me to come with you.”

Thomas just stares at him for a moment.

“Excuse me, but I told you to not come with me and you said, “I do whatever I want” and fucking followed me here.”

Alex shrugs.

“Whatever. This one?”

Thomas sighs, and shakes his head.

“Alex, this one is for babies.”

The smaller man turns the bottle around and looks at it.

“Hm, I mean you are a baby, so-“, he says, but stops when he notices an elderly woman, coming to them.

“You look like you could use some help.”, the woman, her name tag says she´s called Charlotte, states.

While Thomas shakes his head, and is about to tell her, that they are fine, Alex nods enthusiastically.

“Yes! We need something to make his hair look less sad.”

Thomas glares at him, while Charlotte nods.

“I have just the thing for you.”

A few moments later, she gets back with a bottle and gives it to Alex.

“That should do the trick.”

Alex smiles and thanks her.

“It is so nice to see you caring so much for your boyfriend. My husband is just the same, and we have been married for nearly 40 years.”

Thomas feels a weird flutter in his stomach at that, and is about to correct her, when Alex slips his hand around his waist. His breathing catches, and he stares at Alex.

“I´d do anything for him, isn´t that right babe?”

The smaller man grins up at him, and Thomas is at a loss for words. He just stares at Alex, hoping he can´t feel how fast his heart is beating.

“Yeah…”, he finally manages to say, and Charlotte smiles at him.

“I can see how much he loves you. I wish you all the best. Have a nice day.”

They bid their goodbyes and Alex leads him to the checkout line, while still having his arm curled around his waist. When they have to wait in the queue, Alex looks up and Thomas and smiles, and Thomas knows that he will be the death of him.


End file.
